To Save Him
by HeniHenri14
Summary: Nightwing, Tigress and the Team wants desperately to bring Wally back from the Speed Force. Nightwing makes a machine which would bring him back, but instead of bringing Wally back it transports them to the past. They wake up in the Watchtower surrounded by the leaguers. Can they save their friend? (If you don't want to read the time-travel part you can skip to the second part.)
1. The Cost: Chapter 1

Everything is so quiet, so peaceful... Too peaceful... This is not normal! Not a sound can be heard in the Watchtower. So, no villain is doing naughty things today, that's good, but Robin, Speedy and Kid Flash are in the Watchtower and they are too quiet… Oh no… That's bad. They are too quiet.

"Flash, where are the boys?" Batman appeared at Flash's back. Flash jumped from Batman's dusty voice.

"Man, you'll give me a heart attack!" Batman narrowed his eyes and looked menacingly at Flash who smiled sheepishly. "They are playing in the interrogation room." with that Batman stormed out from the room. "DaddyBats in action." he chuckled, slightly hoping that the man didn't hear him. Flash and the Justice League knew very well that if you toil with Robin you'll die. Batman became OVERprotective with his newly adopted son. It was good to see that Bruce finally cares about somebody and that he has a son, but c'mon Robin is not glass or something? The kid is 8 year old, yes, he is little, but he is capable to do things alone. But Bruce would NEVER understand this, in fact Robin is his little bird, right? The point is NEVER get between Batman and his Robin or Daddybats will kill ya.

Batman was walking near the windows which was showing the Earth and lots of stars. It almost looked like that film, Robin's favorite film, what was its name? Something with stars and wars, right? Bruce never liked that film, in fact he hated it, but Dick was watching it again and again, again and again, again and again, then begging him to fight with the lightsabers. One day the child ordered 100 stormtrooper helmets and gave them to the leaguers. When Batman arrived everyone was wearing a helmet and playing Robin's game. Batman gestured with his hand and the heroes began to touch their necks and mimicking their suffocation…

He entered the interrogation room.

"Robin!"

"I'm BATMAN!" the boy jumped down from the ceiling. He was planning a surprise attack… It didn't end that way… Batman was holding him by his cape and he was hanging in the air. "Hi." he looked at the man with a grin.

"Dude, you told us that you can take him by surprise." Kid Flash and Speedy were crawling out from beneath the big iron table.

"What's this all about?" Batman asked still holding the boy's cape.

"We got bored." Speedy shrugged. Speedy or Roy Harper is Robin's second best friend. The first place is occupied by Kid Flash or Wally West. Both are older than Robin, so when something bad happens they are impeached. Especially Speedy, because he is the only thirteen year old. This means that Robin can do whatever he wants he won't be scolded for his actions.

"And you thought that letting an 8 year old kid jump from the ceiling is a good solution?"

"He wanted to demonstrate that he can catch you by surprise, it's not my fault!"

"You are the oldest, you should know." this line again. Speedy was hearing this everywhere. Every adult was blaming him for Robin's actions, since when did he become Robin's sitter? For goodness sake, he is thirteen he wouldn't know everything! Right?

Batman sighed. Sometimes is just hard to deal with children. Especially with these three. He opened his mouth to scold them but at that very moment his communicator rang. He touched it.

"Batman here."

" _Batman, we need your help. Main hangar. Hurry!"_

"I'll be there Superman." he let Robin to fall to his feet. Three pairs of curious eyes were glaring at him.

"What's the problem?" Speedy crossed his arms. Gosh, sometimes he looks so matured.

"The League needs help. Stay put. This is an order." with that he rushed to the Main Hangar.

"Should we go?" Kid Flash asked Speedy.

"No."

"Never disobey Batman's orders."

 _Main Hangar…_

Batman arrived and he was stunned to see that they are attacked. In the Watchtower? Since when do the villains this thing? Since when do they come around?

There was a young man, teenager maybe, looking like Superman? Whoa. But he was shorter with no cape, he was wearing a black top, blue pants and black military boots. He was fighting Superman. Not far away a young woman was fighting Green Arrow. She was dressed in brown and orange suit fully equipped. His face was covered by a mask, which resembled a Tigre's face. Aquaman was fighting a man which looked similar to Aqualad, but older. He was wearing the same outfit and had the same face, but of course older. Martian Manhunter was fighting a young women, maybe a teenager Martian… Wait. Manhunter said that he is the last Martian, right? Oh, and Flash was fighting a man who was wearing a domino mask, a dark gray outfit with a blue bird on his chest. He had black spiky hair and he was wearing a black utility belt. He wasn't resembling any leaguer. With a punch Flash was on the ground. How did he do that? Nobody can reach Flash when he uses his speed! Well, Batman almost did it once but c'mon nobody can do such a thing!

Flash was on the floor looking surprised by the fact that he was punched. Two batarangs were coming to stick into the man. The man turned, dodged a batarang and caught the second one. Then he gave a BATGLARE to Batman. Batman flinched, something was familiar about this guy.

"Manhunter now!" Superman shouted and with that every enemy was on the floor. Batman walked past them heading to the guy dressed in dark grey. He crouched next to him analyzing him.

"What now?" Flash got up.

"I want to know who they are. Take them to the interrogation room."


	2. The Cost: Chapter 2

Batman was staring at the still uncoscious man. Why is he so damn familiar? He leaned closer to take off the man's mask. ' _Don't take of their masks. That's not a good start_.' Black Canary's voice echoed in his head. Screw it! Must he look so familiar? Just a glance, it won't do any bad, right? He touched the mask. ' _I'm talking to you, Batman_.' Damn it! He backed off. ' _Are the others in the same situation?'_

 _In the other room…_

' _Why do he need to look so much like me?_ ' Superman was wondering. ' _C'mon boy, I need you awake! Wake up! Hocus pocus!_ ' Really? This didn't work? Wow. Last time when he thought about somebody and hocus pocus and to wake he up it worked. That person was Robin and he was badly injured. So the kid was in the med bay sleeping for three days. He didn't wake up until Superman said 'hocus pocus wake up' with Batman. Batman! Clark needs Bruce to wake this boy up, right? _Are the others in the same situation?_

 _Another room…_

Green Arrow was looking at the woman. She was tied to the chair and she was unconscious. So, he and a pretty woman in a room… Aw man! This would be perfect for Ollie, but not for Green Arrow… Damn it! _Are the others in the same situation?_

 _And again a room…_

Aquaman was looking at the Aqualad-impersonator-who-is-too-old-to-play-that-role. What a long name… But he likes it more than 'that guy'. The man isn't moving. ' _Great. Just great!_ '

"You are so boring, lad." _Are the others in the same situation?_

 _*How many rooms are there?* another room…_

' _Wake up.'_ Weird. Every time Martian Manhunter uses his telekinesis and every mind blowing powers the victim responds. Maybe it's because she is a Martian too. He is so excited to talk to her, but not to forget what Batman said ' _They can be clones or our enemies' allies._ ' Batman and his paranoia… He remembered the day when Flash was bored and began to speak about everything and at a point he began talking about Batman and his paranoia. Nobody cared, but Robin heard what he said. For 3 months Robin was saying Flash's words: ' _Where Batman is there's paranoia. Where paranoia is there's Batman. Find the most paranoid man and you find Batman…_ ' Not to forget that Robin was singing this every time he and the big bad Bat were patrolling Gotham. _Tell me that the others are not in the same situation._

 _Batman's interrogation room…_

He woke up.

"What the-Bruce?" _'Great!'_ thought Batman. So the boy knows his identity that means one thing, he must play that menacing role… And this is how Nightwing got pinned to the wall.

"Who. Are. You?"

"Umm… Nightw-wait a minute! How should I know that you are not a clone or my enemies' ally?" ' _Touché.'_

"Why would you think that I'm a clone or an ally?"

"Because Batman would recognize me." Some cheap role. Did the bad guys go to a stage and dispersed these roles for random people? He stepped closer and the boy was barely getting air. "Bad Brucie-Brucie! Didn't your _parents_ teach you that a parent shouldn't kill his child?"

"You are not my child!" he hissed.

"Harsh, man." he was struggling for air. "Let me enlighten you!" with that he took off his mask.

"No!" Batman was backing in shock. "How is this possible?" he reached a chair and fell in it. "Dick?"

"Hi, Bruce." the boy was grinning.

"But you were 8! YOU WERE 8 YEAR OLD!"

"Great." he sighed. "You freaked out. Wait, 8 year old?"

"Yes."

"Ow… I think I know what happened…" he was smiling sheepishly. Before he could say a word a groan dispersed into the Watchtower. "Oh, no! Superboy!" he put his mask on and went to the door. He opened it and three children fell to the ground… Robin, Speedy and Kid Flash. 'The guy' didn't bother and ran to the sound.

Clark was having a good day… Until this persona entered the Watchtower. He found out that this boy is his clone. Well that's unnerving so he lost his temper… That's how he and this clone began to fight.

'The guy' and the Aqualad-impersonator-who-is-too-old-to-play-that-role entered the scene. They nodded at each other and entered the fight. 'The guy' quickly took off a red bandage thing from 'the clone's' arm and after that he and the Aqualad-impersonator-who-is-too-old-to-play-that-role pinned 'the clone' to the ground. By that time the other newly arrived guests arrived in the room and of course the leaguers were there too.

"Superboy! Calm down!" the Aqualad-impersonator-who-is-too-old-to-play-that-role shouted.

"What's this all about?" 'The guy' shouted.

"He treated me like I'm just a clone!" 'The guy' flinched. He looked at the Aqualad-impersonator-who-is-too-old-to-play-that-role who shook his head. 'The guy' sighed.

"Sorry, Aqualad." he rose and began to walk to Superman. He reached to his pocket and took out a little piece of kryptonite.

"Nightwing, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, Aqualad, you are not my leader anymore."

"Nightwing, drop that." the girl in orange and black aimed his bow to 'Aqualad'.

"I'm on Nightwing's side."

"So, Superman" 'Nightwing' began walking closer to the man of steel "Never treat him like a clone again, understood?" Superman was on the ground protecting himself with his arm from the green light. "UNDERSTOOD?" 'Nightwing' shouted and everyone froze in the room. Nightwing menacing… Whoa… Superman surely did something wrong…

"You are in the Watchtower. This place is full of heroes. If you harm me they'll get you."

"And ya think that I'm afraid, right? I'll tell you a secret" he crouched to the man "I'm not afraid." he rose and looked at every leaguer. "I know everyone's weakness! I can defend you all." with that he dropped the kryptonite next to Superman. "I'm sure that you want to know who we are. I'll tell ya. My name is Nightwing and if you want to know more about me sorry it's classified."

"Why is it classified?" Wonder Woman entered the room.

"Ask the big bad Bat. Anyway this is Tigress, her identity is classified too. And do not ask why is it classified, Ollie, Barry I'm referring to you." wide eyes, Nightwing smirked. "We are working alone. We are not in the Justice League or Young Justice, that's why. Then he is Aqualad or Kaldur. Superboy or Conner. Miss Martian aka Megan."

"How's that that you know our identities?"

"Good point, I'll tell you who I am after the Team and Tigress will leave the room." he turned to the Team and Tigress. "Bye!" he waved at them with a grin.

* * *

 **Hello Dearest Readers!**

 **I just want you to know: I'm very glad that you like my story, you, all of you are awesome! ^-^ And Happy New Year!**


	3. The Cost: Chapter 3

Nightwing walked to Tigress and the Team.

"Go and choose your rooms, I have the feeling that we will stay here for a while." they nodded and headed to the rooms. Aqualad stopped and turned to Nightwing.

"Do not do anything stupid."

"Please, when did I do anything stupid?" Aqualad sighed.

"Just don't aggravate our situation." Nightwing nodded with a smirk. After Aqualad has left the room Nightwing turned to the leaguers. Superman was on the ground, Flash and Green Arrow were looking very curiously at the boy, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter were ready to fight and Batman was standing in the shadows.

Batman was stunned. He was still shocked after that menacing act. Will his little bird grew up one day? It was weird to see Dick acting like that. He was giving orders, in the same time he knew how to freak people out and he knew how to be stable in a situation like this… Batman smirked although nobody could see him. That boy slightly intimidated him, the Batman, who was proud of his son.

Nightwing smirked, he loved being in the center. Everyone was looking at him. Dick was always a showman and he always enjoyed when people were looking at him, but Batman never liked it!

"So, almost a month ago an… _event_ occurred and I began to make a machine. That machine would allow to enter the Speed Force and to take people out from that place. I have finished the machine and when I pressed the button which would allow the transportation it transported us here. So, after I have seen an eight year old Robin I came to a conclusion that I'm in another dimension or the past."

"Do you know Robin in the future?" Nightwing smirked and looked at the curious leaguers.

"If I know him? Oh, I know him very well. In fact… I give you a clue about who I am… _Where Batman is there's paranoia. Where paranoia is there's Batman. Find the most paranoid man and you find Batman…"_ everyone's eyes widened at the song _"Where a circus is there's an acrobat. Where that acrobat is there's family. The family falls but the kid remains. Bouncy, happy after being saved by the most paranoid man. Find the most paranoid man and you find the Batman."_ he reached to his mask and took it off revealing deep blue eyes, _those_ deep blue eyes.

"Robin?" gasps and wide eyes. Kinda like in the circus… As a boy is in the high and looks down at the people. The people who are looking at the parents. They flip and do their well-known moves. Even the boy knows when what should happen. And then the unexpected… That horrified look and the… Fall…

"Not Robin anymore, but yeah, it's me."

"Why aren't you Robin anymore?"

"Um… I don't know if I affect the future by saying it, so… You'll see in about 9 years. But I really don't have time for this. I must teleport myself and the Team to the future and rebuild that machine."

"Since when are you this determined?" Batman stepped out from the shadows.

"Since when are you this curious?" ' _He dodged the answer. He is hiding something_.' Batman deduced. ' _He talked about the future, not being Robin anymore, teleportation, that machine and… Speed Force.'_

"Who is trapped in the Speed Force?" Nightwing froze for some seconds. Nobody saw that except Batman. Superman noticed that the boy's heartbeat skipped a beat.

"As I said…" he began weakly then coughed "I have no time for this."

"Nightwing, who is trapped in the Speed Force?"

"Why don't you understand that I have no time for this?" he said furiously.

"Richard John Grayson. Tell me who is trapped in the Speed Force." he said more sternly than before. The boy was looking to the ground. He knew when Bruce says his full name he is in trouble. He sighed and looked up.

"Wally." he said with an almost whisper. With that the doors opened and three boys entered the room.

"Conquer the dungeon!" Robin shouted and ran to Nightwing who quickly took a smoke pellet and threw it to the ground. The leaguers coughed as the smoke vanished. The man disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

Batman analyzed the place he looked to the door. _'There was no time to reach it.'_ At the windows. _'He is not that stupid…'_

"Why don't you look up?" Robin asked his father. _'Of course, the VENTS!'_ he shouted in his head.

…

 _Meanwhile in the future…_

Nightwing's secret HQ in Blüdhaven was destroyed.

"Where are they?" a man with a mask like an owl was walking through the siege. He reached the machine. "So, you want to save the quick one and you've made a machine." he crouched to the machine "It didn't work…" he looked at the machine and recognized the parts "You fool, you made a time machine. So you are in the past." he took a device from his pocket and attached it to the machine.

 _Searching… Finding… 2006. November 20.-Space._

"You are a fool, boy. You could be a great Talon." he dropped explosives all over the place and walked away.


	4. The Cost: Chapter 4

"Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy go after him!" Batman gave the order.

"Wha-us?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Kid Flash grinned.

…

 _Guest Room…_

" _Yes."_

" _Cool."_

Aqualad sighed. After Nightwing has shushed him and Team out he made sure to stick a microphone to the wall. He learned this from Nightwing. He never thought that he will use the microphone contra Nightwing.

 _Future before the machine sent the Team to the past…_

" _Are you sure that you do not want to be in the Team anymore?"_

"Yes, Kaldur." said Dick through the telephone, while he was working on the machine. After weeks of learning he was close to build this machine. This asterous machine, which can save Wally, his best friend.

" _Do you want to lead the Team or why did you leave?"_

"No, I don't want it, you are the leader. That's not why I left. I want some time…"

" _Then it is Kid Flash's loss."_

"Yep." that day… That damned day! Everything was so quick that he couldn't even think about the consequences… No. It wasn't just that day. It was this invasion, everything… Kaldur made his role, Nightwing entered the leader role and everything went as planned until… That day. Wally disappeared and he was staring… Dick was standing there… He couldn't cry, he was trained to be as stoic as he can. He couldn't even think about what happened. But after that…

They were in the Watchtower. Aqualad became the leader again, but Nightwing was feeling sadness. He played his role. He smiled, he moved, behaved like nothing happened, but inside of him was pain. Later he went home. He entered his apartment and collapsed on the bed. He took off his mask and looked at the ceiling. _'First Jay, now Wally.'_ he thought. A tear ran down his face.

"Fuck." he sat up. He knew he must think about a way to help them or at least Wally. He looked to his bedside table. A photo was on it with him as Robin, Roy, when he was still Speedy and Wally. They were smiling. It was that day which is nowhere to be found in his mind like someone erased it… Weird…

He opened his laptop and quickly searched for scientist which encountered or wrote about the Speed Force…

" _Nightwing? Dick?"_

"Um… Sorry Kaldur I got lost in my thoughts anyway I was working on a machine can you and the Team visit me today? And bring Tigress too, I think I can save Wally."

 _Past…_

Suddenly the door opened and Batman, Superman and Aquaman stepped inside.

"We have questions…"

"Questions about Nightwing." Superman cut in Batman's words. "What have happened between Kid Flash and Nightwing?"

"I have asked Nightwing to take the mantle of leadership while I was playing my role as Black Manta's loyal son."

"Kaldur I'm sorry…" Aquaman whispered ashamed.

"Do not apologize my King." after Aquaman has looked back at the boy he began again. "It was my idea to bring Wally and Artemis back. Artemis took the Tigress name and played her role as a good ally. Everything went as I planned, but in the final there was a Final Magnetic Disruptor. Flash and Impulse raced surrounding it but they could not make enough kinetic energy to stop it. Wally has joined them but he was too slow and… After a while he… Disappeared saving the world… Nightwing left the Team and began to build his machine. I know that he visited hundreds of scientist and that he got in some kind of trouble which involved his past."

"What kind of trouble?" Batman stopped Aqualad.

"He was talking about owls." Batman's eyes widened. _'Oh no… Not them.'_

"What did he say about them?" Aqualad was taken aback by the fact that Batman was suddenly angry and determined. Did he say something bad? He was talking about owls, some birds… Maybe the bats and the birds doesn't like each other?

"That they are dangerous and we must avoid them." somehow Batman's gaze was hurting him. "I do not know why he has said that about birds. He said that if they attack us it is because of him. I do not know what he was referring at." Batman got up and stormed out. "Did I day something bad?"

"I don't know."

 _Somewhere in the vents…_

"Man, Rob, how can you be so quick?" Speedy groaned from Wally's back.

"Rob, wait! We aren't some hyperactive kids." KF whimpered. "Man, and I thought I'm the fastest boy alive."

"Not in the vents."

"You are so slow." Robin chuckled. "What the …"

"What?" Speedy groaned after KF has stopped.

"He is in front of me." Robin whispered.

"What? I cannot hear a word!"

"He said I'm in front of him." a matured voice came to Speedy.

"What now?" KF asked Speedy. As I said he is the only **thirteen** year old so he must know everything! At least this is what KF, Rob, Batman and every other hero thinks about him…

"Call Batman."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :) Hope you enjoy. And please leave a review, 'cuz I don't know if you like it or not. :/  
**


	5. The Cost: Chapter 5

" _Call Batman."_

"On it." Robin was ready to touch his belt when the man caught his tiny arms.

"Don't call Batman."

…

Batman was walking furiously on the hall. He was thinking about Nightwing, that he got into a huge shit. But why? He must admit the boy is just stupid sometimes, but he has a brain, and he can think. Dick would never mess with the Court of Owls – shivers – without a reason. Even if he walked into them for Wally he would never start a fight with them… After all these years another clue that they exist… His mind filled with pictures about owls, the researches he made when he was just a boy, trying to get an answer: did they kill his parents?

A loud noise filled the air. Batman looked up and a big piece of metal was falling. The vents…

"Shit." he murmured.

 _Future…_

William Cobb aka Talon was leaning to the wall, while some people were building the time machine. He was holding a chip in his hand. Examining it he wasn't sure it'll work…

 _Some weeks ago…_

A man with three scratches on his face and long hair in a ponytail was handing him two chips.

"These chips can destroy the League. Put one of them on Nightwing's neck and he will be controlled by it. His first order will be to capture the League and hand them to me. The second order will be to become a Talon."

"The Court of Owls believes you, Vandal Savage." Talon was examining the chips. "But, you had a plan like this and it didn't work."

"You're right. I must admit I underestimated those kids. And those chips didn't let the victim to think, but these will blur Nightwing's vision, so he will think that he is fighting us or others. Every hero is programmed to be played as a villain with that chip on. Even Batman and Robin."

 _Future's present day…_

William was smiling under his mask. Thinking about his great-grandson filling his destiny was a really good feeling. _'You will become a great Talon, my heir.'_

 _Past…_

"What did they want?" Connor asked while he, Kaldur, Megan and Artemis were walking on the hall.

"Information about Nightwing's behavior."

"I guess he fucked this up." they all stopped for a moment. "Do you hear it?" with that everyone ran to the source of the sound.

There they found three little boys standing ready to enter the fight between Nightwing and… Batman…

"He definitely fucked it up." Artemis whispered, but Kaldur didn't bother to pay attention.

There Aquaman and Superman were trying to stop the Bats… What a rookie mistake… Kaldur knows it well: NEVER enter or try to stop a fight between Bats! He learnt this through the years. That means he knows very well what to do in those situations. With a sigh he took his leader role and began to control the situation.

"Tigress pin the boys! Superboy stop Aquaman and Superman! Miss Martian levitate Nightwing and Batman!" with that said everyone followed the orders.

Tigress with four arrows pinned Robin and Kid Flash to the wall. Then he walked to Speedy.

"Stay put." Speedy wasn't stupid he could see clearly what's going on. So he obeyed. _'Red Arrow taking orders from me, huh, weird…'_ she thought for a moment.

Miss Martian was levitating the two Bats, but they didn't seem to care. They were still punching each other.

"Aquaman, Superman!" with that the men stopped and looked to Superboy. The boy was standing arms crossed and with a bored face he looked to Kaldur. "Done."

"Superman we must teleport them to the cave."

"Nightwing said the Zetas do not connect with the cave."

"Maybe in the future." Superman said with a smirk. "But now it does. How will we do it?" Superboy rolled his eyes.

"M'gann! Take them to the Zetas!" and the Bats began to fly towards the Zetas.

They as well as Aqualad and Superman entered the Zetas and got transported to the majestic Batcave. When they got there Batman and Nightwing were still punching each other.

"What do you need me for?"

"We need… _Alfred_." he whispered the last part.

Kaldur knew it well the only person that can order to the Bats is Alfred. Dick used to tell stories about times when Batman was scolded by the old man. Dick made sure not to mention Batman's real name when he told those stories, although once he said that Batman's real name begins with B. Whatever. Kaldur never wanted to know. Nightwing told his identity because it was inevitable but Kaldur wasn't curious about it either. He didn't really care if he knows it or not. And as he can see his teammates, from the original Team, are the same. They matured over the years so much that a mask means nothing to them.

"Oh, okay." Superman flew to the computer and touched a button under the table. In about thirty seconds the elevator's doors opened and the butler stepped out. Well, that was fast…

"Oh, dear…" Alfred hid his mouth with his hand.

"Alfred?!" both Bats stopped. Aqualad shushed Superman to the Zetas.

"We are done here." after they have left Alfred looked back at the two men covered in blood. Batman's face, legs and arms was bleeding while he was pinning the other man to the floor whose face, arms and legs were bleeding too. They were looking at the old man without moving, nor breathing.

' _Shit!'_ thought Batman.

' _Please scold him! Please be him! Not me! Please?!'_ thought Nightwing.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Hope you like this chapter. :)**

 **Thank you for reading my story! Thank you so much! ^_^**

 **Oh, and I'm curious do you have ideas for this story? I mean I haven't finished the next chapter yet. I have ideas just for half of it... So:**

 **If you HAVE IDEAS pm me or tell me somehow. I want to know how do you want me to develop this story. :)**

 **So, go on with ideas!** **(‿◠)✌**


	6. The Cost: Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry for not updating the story… Last week was awful. Just AWFUL. First of all I was occupied to arrange the traditional carnival at my school. We must learn a new dance, roles, etc. Second of all my aunt entered the hospital in another city and she had an operation so I was really afraid that maybe she will have problems. Third of all one of my classmates needed my advice because he had issues with his father… Fourth of all another classmate's father died so I must be there for her. Fifth of all the flu caught me… Sixth of all there's a HUGE mass demonstration outside and I think if the demonstrations won't change anything. I will move to another country…So it was awful… I got so stressed these days that I couldn't even sleep…**

 **Anyway I'm sorry for not updating. I hope this week will be better and I will update this before next week. Hope you'll enjoy and PLEASE tell me if you like it or not. Until next time, bye!**

* * *

You live with your parents. Everything is perfect. You have a perfect life and you live at the circus. Nothing bothers you. You can fly with the help of the trapeze and you can see people looking up in awe. You smile and laugh at their look. Nothing bad can happen. Nobody can hurt you. That's what your parents said. But others can hurt them… You stay there watching as they love to be there, on the trapeze. And then you watch in almost slow motion as they begin to fall. You know that shouldn't happen. You see them falling and hitting the ground… You can't do anything. Anger floats in you veins, you don't feel anything. It's just a dream you think. But it isn't… You don't realize when tears begin to fall… You stay there waiting for help. For somebody to tell you that they are alive…

You enter a house full of boys. Bad boys. There's no room for you at the orphanage. You're lost. Still hoping that they are alive. But your eyes saw them…

After days you are saved by a man. Bruce Wayne. His butler, Alfred Pennyworth shows you the way in the Manor. But you're alone. He isn't like your parents. He works day and night. Never there for you. But you say nothing… nothing…

One night you think it's enough. You take nothing with you, but your favorite plush animal, Peanut and you run away. Away from the problems, away from your fears, away from your nightmares… You stop on a street. You're alone again… Lost in your thoughts you sit down. Thinking about them you cry, thinking about these days, weeks, and months you think about Bruce. Will he miss you? You feel cold and fall unconscious.

You wake up in the Manor. Blankets around you and two pair of worried eyes watching you. Bruce and Alfred. They never leave you.

Weeks later you find out that Bruce is Batman. When you are 9 you become Robin. You become a little soldier. A sidekick. A partner *excuse me* and a legend. You fight crime through the years until you pass the burden to another boy. You become Nightwing…

Robin dies. Another Robin rises. You keep asking yourself if Robin is a curse or a blessing. You become a leader. A part of a plan. And you fail…

You blame yourself, never showing it to anyone. Your guilt begins to eat you. You're depressive. You cannot sleep. Eat. Live like that. You decide to change it.

Without saying anything you leave. From scientist to scientist you search for answers, help, something that can help you. You enter trouble. You find out that you were destined to be an assassin, a Talon…

You keep asking yourself if your parents knew about it… You run away. They find you. You try to fight them. They are better than you. You keep punching, kicking, without thinking. They avoid them. Somehow you kick them and you run to a building. There you put bombs. And you leave. Hoping you will never see them again…

You make the machine. You hope it'll work. You are excited, finally you can repair your failure. It explodes… Sending you back to do this circle again… Not alone. Alone. Not alone. Alone… Still afraid, that, Alfred will lecture you.

"Master Batman, how many times should I tell you? You can't start a conversation with beating somebody to pulp." Alfred walked out of the elevator. Batman stood up.

"It's Dick from the future." he said with monotony tone.

"Indeed? Then we must have a talk. You can't beat your son, sir." Alfred crossed his arms and he was looking sternly at Batman. Nightwing chuckled.

"It's good to see you, Alf. Long time no see." Nightwing walked to the old man and hugged him.

"I must admit, young sir, you are as stupid as your guardian." Nightwing stopped with a curious face.

"Excuse me?"

"You were punching your guardian." with that Nightwing blushed.

Nightwing and Batman both lowered their heads and sighed.

"Sorry…" they said in unison not looking at each other or at Alfred.

"Dick, why did you run away?" Batman took off his cowl and looked at his son.

The boy stiffened. Two pair of curious eyes were watching him. Bruce and Alfred. ' _They never leave you_.' Nightwing smirked. This Bruce was another… This Bruce was younger, happier than the older Bruce. This one didn't lose a Robin. This one didn't live dark times. This one didn't have to leave because of a stupid mind-controlling chip. This one could smile just by seeing his son doing a childish thing… This one was the one which was _The Father_ of Richard Grayson.

"It's just… It's none of your business Bruce." Nightwing turned to his father. "If I tell you now it can alternate the timeline."

"I heard that you met the Court of Owls. If you don't want to tell me, tell the older me. They are dangerous, Dick."

"I know." he took his mask off. "It's just… Argh! It's so hard!" he furiously covered his face. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder.

"I'm here son."

"My great-grandfather is William Cobb… A Talon…" Bruce and Alfred exchanged looks.

 _Future…_

The machine was ready. Tons of Talons were staying near the machine waiting an order from The Court of Owls. William Cobb was leaning to the wall when they got the order. Every Talon waited for the portal which transported them to the past.

"Richard Grayson. My great-grandson one day, you'll celebrate this day." with that he disappeared in the portal with the rest of the Talons.


	7. The Cost: Chapter 7

**Hi! Yeah,sorry for not updating. The problem was that you know I said that the flu cought me? Well... It wasn't just a flu... I got so sick that I ended at the hospital. Then two days later when I told the doctor that half my face is in awful pain he sent me to the hospital again... Anyway this week I'm staying home so I have time for the next chapter yeey! :)  
**

 **Hope you'll enjoy. Review? Until next time bye! :)**

* * *

Aqualad and Superman appeared by the Zeta Tubes. The place was quiet. Weird... Last time they checked there were two not-totally-matured men, three troublemaker boys and a Team. Why is that that today the Watchtower is _too quiet?_ And with that everyone becomes so paranoid? While Aqualad stepped away from the Zetas he was thinking about what could happen.

"Where are they?" Superman asked.

Aqualad quickly turned to the Man of Steel and mimicked to stay quiet. Something happened and Aqualad had a feeling that something bad happened. Besides, people don't disappear from one moment to another… Well... The Bats have that bad habit... But that's not a good habit! For goodness sake!

They slowly walked into the room. Superman using his ultra-vision scanned the nearby rooms and vents. He could hear steps approaching.

Speedy had a bad day. After one archer girl had told him to stay put, he watched as a green girl levitated Batman and a guy to the Zetas. Superman and a guy left too. So, until that moment nothing bad happened… But now? He was running for his life. He was running down the hall to the Zetas when suddenly somebody put a hand on his mouth and another on his hip and dragged him into a shadowed corner. The boy tried to scream.

"Sssh! Speedy, what's going on?" the boy looked at the men in front of him. The one who hold him let him go.

"Superman? Aqualad?" he asked totally dumbfounded then he realized what should he do. "We must go!" he watched as the two men exchanged looks. He rolled his eyes. Is it that hard to trust a thirteen year old boy? "After you'd left some owl-looking people appeared. They began to attack us. They took us as prisoners. I could escape, but I can bet those freaks are after me." he looked to the hall making sure nobody is there. "They said they want Nightwing." Aqualad's gaze froze on the boy. Dick was talking about Owls. "Fortunately here weren't much heroes. They somehow locked the Zetas and they can be used to travel only one place. The Batcave." Of course the Batcave! Dick was in the Batcave with Batman!

"Did they hurt somebody?" Superman asked in a calm tone.

"Aquaman and the majority of the Team were stabbed and beaten. I quickly took out the arrows from Robin's and Kid Flash's costume but they surrounded us… Green Arrow, Black Canary and Wonder Woman were around. They are in the cells too." the boy looked sadly at the ground. "I should do something…" Superman put a reassuring hand on Speedy's shoulder and smiled at the boy.

Superman touched his communicator.

"Superman to the Justice League." he sighed. "Static."

"Of course it's static. We are not dumb." Aqualad felt a painful ache in his head and a burning ache in his stomach. The woman punched him and stabbed him in barely some seconds! With a dizzy sight he saw that Superman was fighting the woman. The woman was so fast… She took out a green rock and punched Superman who fell near Aqualad.

"Speedy! Run!" last thing he saw was the woman's foot and blackness…

…

"…and they got in my way. I could barely ran away. That was the last time I saw them." Dick was leaning to an office table, surrounded by Alfred and Bruce. "You sure this won't affect the future?" Bruce nodded. He will make sure Dick won't meet the Talons and Court of Owls in his life. Silence covered the place. Bruce observed the worry in Dick's eyes.

"Why did you give Aqualad a microphone?" with that Dick eyes lit up. He chuckled.

"He is the leader of the Young Justice. You are one of the leaders of the Justice League. You always uses microphones so I thought maybe he'll need one too. When I gave it I thought that every leader must be as paranoid as you."

"I'm not that paranoid." Bruce furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, you are." Dick chuckled.

"Indeed, you are, sir." Alfred said naturally. Bruce opened his mouth to argue but in that very moment the Zetas announced Speedy's arrival. The boy ran inside the cave with a stabbed arm leaving blood on the ground after him.

"Batman!" the boy stopped in front of the three. "The Watchtower is attacked." Dick took his mug of tea and drank it.

"By who?"

"Some owl-looking people. They said they are after Nightwing." Dick sweltered and began to cough. When he looked up he could see his father's worried eyes.


	8. The Cost: Chapter 8

"Ah!" Speedy moaned as Alfred was stitching his arm. Alfred looked up at the red haired boy. So young…

"Are you alright, sir?" the elder asked. Looking at the boy he was sure, a boy at that age shouldn't be out fighting crime. He knew Speedy, Robin and Kid Flash weren't real heroes. They have never fought crime before. They were still in training. Batman promised Robin that when he'll be 9 year old he will take the boy to fight crime. A decision Alfred never agreed on. But Bruce was stubborn and young. So after Dick implored to be his partner he agreed. He saw the same rage forming in Dick which formed in him too. He didn't want another child to endure the pain so he decided to help the boy. Alfred as well as Bruce thought that Dick will be Robin for some years and then he'll retire. They didn't think that he'll be a hero on his own… Nightwing…

"Yeah. I'm thirteen I can take the stitches." The stitches hurt. But Speedy was in the Batcave, near Batman so he couldn't show the pain. Gosh, it's so hard to be thirteen with these adults! Especially with the stoic always-grumpy Batman…

"Where's Robin?" Speedy gulped. Batman's voice, that dusty and terrifying voice, totally scared him. Alfred gave a warily look to the vigilante.

But Speedy would never show his fear. He was brave, confident and smart enough to know what to do in different situations besides he was Speedy, he wasn't afraid of Batman. His best friend's adoptive father. Okay, maybe a little…

"In a cell. They didn't harm him or anyone. I suppose they want him" he pointed at Nightwing "and nobody else." Nightwing put a hand on his father-figure's shoulder.

"I must go." Batman turned to the boy still stunned that his little bird is a grown man…

"That's what they want." the man grunted.

"I won't risk others life. If they want me, they'll get me." Nightwing said determined while looking into Batman's hidden eyes.

"They'll kill you."

"Isn't it what you always taught me?" Nightwing smiled "We must take risks. You'll never know if you can fly unless you take the risk of falling." Alfred's heart filled with warmth. The young lad became a good man after all. He smiled and looked at his wards.

"And why do we fall, Master Dick?" Nightwing glanced at the elder then back at his father.

"We fall because someone pushes us. We get up to push back." said the boy without looking away from his mentor. Alfred smiled proudly, the student outdid the teacher. Batman sized his son and sighed. The boy really grew up…

…

 _Recognized Batman-02. Robin-B01._

A robotic female voice echoed in the Watchtower. Batman and Nightwing stepped out from the Zetas. There two Talons have already waited for them. Quickly Batman took out two batarangs and aimed them at the assassins. They dodged them and ran to the heroes avoiding their kicks and punches. The assassins took out their knives and threw them at the duo. They avoided some but others entered their body spitting blood out of their armor. Nightwing grunted at the pain. But he still managed to fight back.

He and Batman fought like they were one. The Talons got a good amount of punches and kicks from them. Nightwing took out his escrima sticks and punched a Talon in the face then took his head and slammed it into his knee. When he looked up three more Talons appeared. ' _Fuck_.' thought Nightwing. How many of these guys are in the world?

Batman dodged a kick and kicked the Talon's other foot so she fell but got back to her feet in no time. Then he slid away from a punch. Nightwing caught the Talon's clenched fist and Batman punched her face. Suddenly both felt ache in their back and the blood running down on their backs. The assassins threw knives in them…

In some seconds both felt that they are handcuffed and they found themselves on the floor pinned by Talons. They tried everything but they couldn't move. Then the Talons took the heroes to the cells and there they stopped near the other heroes' cells.

"Nightwing!" Miss Martian squinted with relief and anxiety.

"Hi there! My great-grandson." a Talon appeared followed by other assassins.

"Let them go, Cobb." Nightwing kept his tone low.

"Oh, I will. But first of all." he motioned the Talons to turn the boy's back to him. Then he took out a weird little chip and put it on the boy's neck. "Welcome to the Talons, Richard." the chip clicked and Nightwing's face went blank.

"Nightwing?" Batman asked with fear in his tone.


	9. The Cost: Chapter 9

"Nightwing?" Batman asked with fear in his tone. He got no response. The Talons released Nightwing's hands. "Richard." he said hoping for an answer from his son, but he got nothing just a blank stare. His heart hurt seeing his son like that. The Talons opened the door from all the cells and let the heroes free, even Batman. The heroes took fighting stances ready for anything.

"Let's see what you can do, Talon." said William Cobb and he and all the Talons disappeared in the shadows.

"Dick." Batman almost whispered while he stepped closer to his son. The boy looked up and punched Batman in the face. Batman fell to the ground. He touched his hurt jaw and looked up to see fear, anger and confusion on his son's face. The boy stepped back fear covering his face. Aqualad walked at his friend.

Dick didn't understand what happened. A few moments ago he was fighting alongside his mentor and now he was face to face with Joker, who knew his name, Black Manta, Cheshire, Bizarro, Merlyn, and others. Ocean Master walked to him.

"Nightwing. You're weak, right?" the man asked with slight amusement. That's it. He felt anger floating in his veins. He took grip on Ocean Master's neck and tried to stop him. He saw Joker and others coming so he dropped Ocean Master and took a fighting stance.

Aqualad was breathing hardly. He has asked Nightwing if he was alright and he almost killed him… He looked at Nightwing who was fighting his friends… Connor with kryptonite, M'gann with fire, he avoided every arrow and even faced his mentor. What the heck happened with the boy?

Batman was avoiding the moves, but Dick was fast so he could kick Batman's chest who almost fell. The boy was angry, but why? He looked like he was ready to kill and he was giving strong kicks and punches… ' _Why? Idiot! Mind control!'_ has thought Batman before he went to the floor. He could hear laughter and William Cobb appeared. Batman felt the anger increasing in him and rushed to Cobb to make him suffer… But he avoided everything! He played Batman and caught his hands turning the man to look at his son.

"He is the Court's now." these words hurt him each one of them.

"Never." he gritted his teeth.

"You sure?" Batman looked at Nightwing. Talons were helping him. Superboy was near a piece of kryptonite and he was unconscious, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Aquaman were surrounded by Talons with torches in their hands, Tigress Green Arrow were pinned to the wall with batarangs and Robin and Kid Flash were pinned to the wall with knives. "You see the chip made Richard imagine that you are villains." Cobb continued in a low voice. Batman quickly shifted and scratched Cobb's face with a batarang. The Talon grunted, but quickly looked to Richard and smiled. "Here's Joker, Richard. Finish him." with that Nightwing turned and at the sight of his enemy he narrowed his eyes. He took out his escrimas and walked to 'Joker'.

"Richard!" Batman tried to wake his son from that damned chip's mind control.

The boy tried to punch the man, but he dodged. And in that damned moment five knives stack into Batman's arms, legs, back, chest. The man grunted and fell to his knees.

"Dick…" he tried to reach to the boy's mind, but the boy kicked his belly.

"How do you know my name?" the boy shouted in rage, took the man by his neck and pinned him to the floor. Batman quickly slammed his hands to Nightwing's head and the boy backed off. Quickly he kicked the boy's chest.

"I know it, because…" he punched three times Nightwing's head and then he pinned him to the floor. "Dick, it's me, Bruce." his voice softened, but the boy couldn't hear him… The boy was hearing Joker's laugh, how he tells him that he isn't good for Batman, that he is weak, and that he lost everybody…

The escaped the grip and pinned the man to the floor. Two knives pinned Batman's hands to the floor. The man began to lose consciousness from the blood loss but he knew he must be there for his son. The boy pinned him and anger was all over his face.

"You killed thousands for no reason!" Nightwing punched the man. "You killed families!" he punched the man again. "Then, you killed Jason for no reason!" another punch. "And that wasn't enough for you, you silly animal!" another punch. "You took everyone from me!" another punch, the man was swimming already in his own blood. "But I'll tell you something. I'm not sane either!" he took a knife and was ready to kill the man. After all these years of fighting insane people and the king of them, that fucked up clown, Richard was full. Full of his laughter. Full of his words. Of his insanity. Mind. Being.

"Rest, Talon." said William Cobb. The boy dropped the knife, it landed near Batman's head. His face became blank again. "You'll kill the older Batman." Nightwing got up and walked near Cobb. "I think we should go. We have heroes to kill." Cobb touched a device and the Talons, the Team, Tigress and Nightwing disappeared.


	10. The Cost: Chapter 10

The Talons, the Team, Nightwing and Tigress have found themselves in a weird white place for some seconds then all of them were in a building. But now a new unconscious man was with them.

"Kill them." Cobb gave the order and Nightwing went to his friends. They were conscious, but they were weak… Beaten and bleeding waiting with hope for someone to rescue them… But they didn't care. That unconscious man was their long lost friend, Wally West...

The boy was on Tigress's lap. The girl was crying, the boy was breathing. Miss Martian was crying as well. They were happy to see the red head alive with them.

Aqualad and Superboy got up trying to defend their friend and to protect the girls and their missed friend. But Nightwing was using all kind of tricks against them. He took kryptonite in his hands and punched Superboy. Aqualad was weak from the torches' fire. Nightwing quickly punched him several times then kicked him. Then he looked at the girls with anger all over his traits.

Nightwing. Robin. He was happy all the time, laughing, making pranks, it was weird to see him like that. Fear in his covered eyes, anger on his face… It was weird to know that this man, this _brother_ will give them the silence…

But then he looked at the boy in the girl's lap. A headache appeared. The chip made him imagine that all heroes are villains, but Kid Flash was dead. He wasn't programmed in the chip… So, when Nightwing looked at him he could see Wally and he began to fight more and more against the chip.

"Ah!" he shouted grabbing his head and backing from his friends, whose eyes were wide.

"What are you doing? I said kill them!" Cobb ordered, but the boy looked at Kid Flash…

"Wally…" he whispered and suddenly everything come back. Every memory of him and his best friend. Even the day when he lost him. And now Nightwing realized that all this time he was fighting heroes, uncles, brothers, sisters and father…

"Talon!" Cobb shouted. Nightwing looked at his friends and took off his mask revealing his identity. But he didn't care.

"My name is Richard John Grayson. Son of Bruce Wayne. First Robin. Now Nightwing. I never was or will be a Talon." he turned and punched Cobb's face. "Take Wally and run!" Superboy and Tigress took the boy and began to run with M'gann on their side. Aqualad and Nightwing were fighting the Talons. "You should go."

"I won't leave you, my friend." he punched a Talon and suddenly the entire place was in fire. Aqualad stepped back weakening, but he didn't surrender. He kept punching and kicking the assassins and he could see that his friends run out safely. "Nightwing, come!" he shouted and Nightwing followed his _leader's_ order. They kept dodging attacks and the falling walls. Aqualad was a little faster and when he was near the exit he looked back. Dick wasn't too far away, but suddenly Cobb appeared and kicked Dick to the ground. Aqualad was ready to run to his friend when a wall fell and covered the road. The building began to collapse and he couldn't reach to his _teammate_. "Nightwing!" he shouted.

The building was collapsing on them. Aqualad tried to take the bricks away but more fell covering the place with dust and because the fire he felt that he weakens and gets tired. He was trying his best to reach to his friend, but he couldn't. He could exchange a glance with Dick. 'Sorry.' mimicked Dick then smiled and he and the Talons were covered with bricks and dust. Aqualad quickly ran out and jumped of the building. He landed in the water and began to swim to his teammates, but stopped and looked back. The building was nowhere… Bricks, dust that's what was left behind. He closed his eyes for some seconds and swam away.

He walked out of the water to his friends. Wally was laying on the ground, the others sitting around him. Aqualad stopped in front of his friends and fell on his knees. Tears fell to the ground.

"We saved our friend… But with a terrible cost…"

* * *

 **So this is it ^-^, BUT I have some ideas to continue it but I have no time for it...  
**

 **Here's what I ask you: Should I continue this story? You have 1 WEEK to tell me then if you want me to continue it I'll need at least a month to figure the continuation out... This will end on the date of 12th of March.**

 **Until then hope you enjoyed and good bye :***


	11. Author's Note

**Welcome back!**

 **So after I've given you a week to choose this story's fate, you chose that I should continue it. Okay. I will do that, but I will post the new chapters in late April, because I have school, afterschool and a hard math competition, etc. Oh, don't forget that I'm still writing those new chapters. After I've already made two and showed them to one of my friends I think I will finish in time.**

 **Here's how it'll look like (tell me if you like this plan or not, I'm not a mind reader… I can't know what you think if don't write it and send it to me…)**

 **I'll revise/redo all chapters.**

 **I'll r ename th** **e** **first part of the story.**

 **I'll give a name to the secon** **d** **part.**

 **When I'll post the second part of the book I will post an epilogue as well as a summary of the first part of the story.**

 **I'll work on the posted c hapters w** **h** **en I have time.**

 **The sec** **o** **nd part WILL N OT INCLUDE time travel.**

 **There'll be P.** **O** **.V.s.**

 **There will be more characters. (SPOILERS: Robin III., Beast Boy, Won** **d** **er Girl, etc…)**

 **I'll try my best. :D**

 **(Read the underlined letters and you'll know who will be a bonus character. XD)**

 **HIATUS I guess… Hope you won't lose interest in this story. Be patient I give you the force for it!**

 **Byeee!**


	12. Summary

**Summary-Part I.-The Cost**

After Kid Flash sacrificed himself in a mission and disappeared Nightwing felt guilty and after gaining information about the Speed Force made a machine to the Speed Force. Unfortunately it didn't work well and sent the original Team to the past. There after some days the Court of Owls' Talons appeared with a chip to control Nightwing's mind. After a fight they could gather control above Nightwing who fought his closest friends and family. When they got back to the present timeline Kid Flash appeared with them. Nightwing could get away from the chip's control and with the help of Aqualad they fought the Talons. The building began to collapse and Nightwing and the Talons were caught in the siege. The Team could get away safely.

 **Now on the non-written part**

Kid Flash was unconscious when some members of the Justice League appeared so he was transported to the hospital. The doctors were trustworthy so they didn't remove the mask. He is still unconscious and Tigress and Flash always stay at the hospital ready for Kid Flash's awakening.

Aqualad told the League what happened and serious investigation began to find Nightwing's body. Unfortunately not a corpse could be found.

Batman didn't attend any meeting anymore. He gave up assigning missions for the Team and became more brutal than ever before.

After a month a new shadow appeared in Gotham. An anti-hero calling himself the Red Hood. Since his appearance Batman began to be more like the normal Batman.

The death of Nightwing was a great impact for the Justice League.


	13. To Save Him: Chapter 1 (Epilogue)

Tim's P.O.V.

Three months since Dick died. Three terrible months… After he died Bruce locked himself away… Alfred… I saw him drunk… Luckily he hasn't noticed my presence when I saw him and I realised what an impact was that _death in the family_. It was hard, it is hard without him. After his funeral Jason appeared. Apparently he was resurrected and after he had a little bit of anger on me he took the Red Hood name and appeared on Gotham's streets. He had a talk with Bruce, about something serious… I wasn't allowed to hear anything. After that Bruce wanted to fire me. But Jason was on my side. He told him it's too late. I has already been Robin. It was my life. It is my life.

"Alone, little bird?" I smiled at the familiar voice. "Where's the big bad Bat?"

"Hi, Hood. He's in the cave punching some mane chins to pulp…" Jason was cold and crude with me but after that talk with Bruce he changed and became more like a big brother. He has that hate for Bruce but he put Bruce and Alfred back into the track...

"That man really got insane." I turned to face him. "Come."

"Where?"

"Where we can change this attitude. Dick would _never_ want to see that Bruce and Alfred would become like this. Dick's up there, and I want him to rest in peace, not seeing this."

I remembered the time when Jason got really pissed off by Bruce. It was after the funeral, Jason became angrier and angrier by seeing that his brother was buried. He said some words to Bruce: 'I hoped you won't fail anyone from the day I died on. At least not him…' then he walked away.

I nodded and followed Red Hood jumping from rooftop to rooftop to the Manor.

* * *

"I don't know Cass, everyone is so sad…" Blue Beetle was walking on the corridors of the Watchtower.

"Maybe because we lost Nightwing?" she said in that duh-tone.

"It was three months ago! People should move on." inside he slapped himself for saying it loud…

"Well people did move on… Most of them…"

* * *

Aqualad was standing on the hill, where he was standing three months ago. He was looking to the place where the building was. There was nothing. The Justice League scanned everything around here finding nothing. He remembered everything… Nightwing and he fighting the Talons. Nightwing separated with the Talons, then he mimicked 'sorry'… He put a flower to the ground and looked up to the sky.

"Where are you, my friend?"

* * *

 _"Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time,…"_

A fist directed to the stomach, easily blocked.

"… _ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime…"_

A fist to the head. Blocked with an arm.

"… _They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed,…"_

Punched him in the face.

"… _speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your_ _head."_

A kick to his face. He fell.

 _"Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time,…"_

Two more kicks into his body. He dodges them.

"… _ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime._

There! A hard kick to his face.

" _They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a_ _whispered word of them…"_

Somebody gave the man a knife. He took it understanding the message. He must kill the other, the one on the ground

"…or they'll send The Talon for your head." he finished the sentence. Then stabbed the knife into the man's chest. After that he stepped back looking at the masked Court of Owls. They looked at the fallen man.

"Richard Grayson. Welcome to the Court of Owls."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm back :)  
**

 **I just want to thank you for (still) reading my story and hope you all have a Happy Eastern! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Um... Heni? Didn't you forget something?**

 **What?**

 **Disclaimer: You've forgotten me... :(**

 **Such a... Sorry...**

 **Disclaimer: Sooo?**

 **I don't own anything except my imagination...**

 **Disclaimer: *Mwuhahaha***


	14. To Save Him: Chapter 2

Richard's P.O.V.

I entered my little, but modest flat. Apparently my prior-self had a problem with killing. I sat down on my bed and looked to my hands.

One moths ago I wake up in a white room. The Court greeted me, they told me what happened… That I was orphaned at the age of eight and then Bruce Wayne, possible threat of the Court of Owls, took me into his home. Then he have beaten me several times. Last time he caused me brain damage and lot of broken bones. I got amnesia I presume. So the Court made me a new man. I found out that William Cobb is my ancestor and I was destined to be a Talon. I owe the Court. After all what happened I must serve them.

They made me who I am. They taught me loyalty, respect, fear. They taught me to walk again. I was in a really bad shape. I couldn't move well. They taught me to move, to fight. By killing an enemy of the Court I offered my soul to them. I must serve them… I don't want to live with that pervert Bruce Wayne anymore.

Knocks on the door snapped me back to the present.

"It's time, Richard." _It's time to be a Talon._

* * *

"Hey, Bats! Don't ya think it's time to see some _natural_ light? I mean _sun_?" Red Hood entered the Batcave with Robin by his side. No response. They walked to the big monitor and stopped when they saw that on it was a police report. A man mysteriously disappeared last night. Then his body was found at the docks. The body was beaten, lots of injuries on it. "Fuck…"

"Who did it?" asked Robin.

"I found this knife at the place." Batman showed them a knife with an owl emblem on it.

"Do you think…?"

"The Court? Didn't they die or somethin'?" Red Hood cut Robin's words.

"Aqualad said they sent Talons after them…" Robin tried to solve the mysterious case.

"They did sent Talons." Batman's gruff voice confirmed it. "I remember that."

"How many Talons are there?" Red Hood, who took his mask off mimicked.

"I don't know…" Batman yawned and Robin and Red Hood exchanged looks. "All I know is that back then, when Dick came back in time they wanted him. He told me how he met the Court and how he could escape when he fought them for the first time. After _that_ day I couldn't find Dick's body or the Talons' body. The Court disappeared for three months."

"You think Dick is not dead?" Robin's eyes sparkled in hope under his mask.

"Maybe. But I must be sure. I'm going to patrol Gotham and look over this case." he got up and turned to his sons.

"I'm in." Robin smirked. And both looked to Jason, waiting for his answer. Jason looked at Batman while Batman looked at Jason.

"I'm so gonna regret this…" the boy sighed.

* * *

 _When will he wake up?_

 _The doctors said in any moment._

"Artie? Uncle B?" the redhead slowly opened his eyes, but he couldn't see well.

"Wally?" now he could see it. He was in a room, in the hospital. There were two people, his uncle and his girlfriend. In some seconds he was crushed in a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Artemis." he hugged her back. After they released each other his uncle hugged him. After he released him, he saw Artemis' eyes were red while both her and his uncle's eyes were teary. He smiled at them. "I'm okay. Are you okay?" at this Artemis and Barry exchanged looks and they saddened.

"We are okay, Wally." he said with a hesitant smile. With that Roy entered the room. He hugged Wally and talked a lot when… Wally noticed that Dick is not there. He didn't say anything for a period, hoping his friend will pop out of nowhere, in that Batsy way. But he didn't appear.

"Um… Guys?" everybody turned at Wally and quieted. "Where's Dick?" everyone froze and saddened. Wally looked from person to person to find out what happened, but nobody looked at him…

It was like a sorrow sheet covered the room. Not a smile… Not a laugh…

"He made a machine to get you…" Barry started, taking the role of telling the bad news. "It transported the Team to the past. I don't think you remember it, Zatanna made a spell to erase that memory. The Court of Owls came after them and controlled him. When they got back he helped your friends to escape, but… He was caught in the siege." Wally's face paled.

"No…" he gasped. "No… NONONONO!" he yelled and began to cry…

"Wally!" Artemis rushed by his side and tried to calm him. "It's okay…"

"No, it's not! It's all my fault!" he began to lose consciousness. _Dick._

 _WALLY!_ he didn't react anymore… Blackness took his vision…

* * *

 **Soo, yeah the Court lied to Dick... Poor boy XD  
**

 **Disclaimer: Didn't you forget anything?**

 **Aw man!**

 **Disclaimer: *bat-glare-disclaimer-mode***

 ***sigh* I do not own the characters...**

 **Disclaimer: Love making business with you. *runs away* Hahahaha!**

 **Anyway. Hope you like the story and please REVIEW? But now I gotta go... I have a Disclaimer running like a maniac to catch... Bye! :)**


	15. To Save Him: Chapter 3

"Wally?" The redhead slowly opened his eyes. "You okay, dude?" hoping that he dreamt he looked to the people in the room with hope in his eyes.

"What happened?" the weakness of his tone surprised him.

"You got a shock…" his uncle rubbed the back of his neck.

"So it's true." the boy looked to the ceiling. "It's my fault." he whipered.

* * *

"So this is the place where the corpse was found?" Red Hood asked his ex-mentor. "No answer? Really?" he sighed and walked past the man "I suppose old habits don't die." he began to search. To search… "Um… What are we looking for?"

"Answers." the bat entered the sewer. Red Hood crossed his arms.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Robin.

"I said I will regret this… Now I'm supposed to search in sewers because Mr. Grumpypants is paranoid." he sighed. "Let's see what the sewers has for us." he followed Batman.

* * *

"It's not your fault, Wally. It's nobody's fault." Barry tried to comfort his nephew.

"When can I go home?"

"The doctors said in one or two days." answered Roy.

* * *

"Fuckin hating the sewers!" groaned Red Hood.

"Language!" snapped Robin.

"Don't argue with me Replacement." snapped Red hood.

"I'm not Replacement!"

* * *

"And what about you? What happened during my absence?" Wally tried to put on a fake smile.

"I'm going by Tigress." Wally gave her a strange look, like saying 'We need to talk about this.'

"I have a daughter."

"You have a WHAT?"

* * *

"Yes you are. You replaced me." explained Red Hood.

"You were a replacement too." quipped Robin.

"Yeah, but the Replacement nickname suits you."

"Enough!" Batman grunted at them. Robin gulped and Red Hood fidgeted.

* * *

"I have a daughter, Wally." said it again Roy.

"What? When? Who? ..." he stopped thinking for some seconds. "Who's the mother?"

"Um..." Roy laughed nervously.

* * *

Tim's P.O.V.

I hate when he does this. I mean I was just defending myself. Yeah, Jason's a good brother and all but sometimes it's just hard with him. As I said he has that anger inside him and it's targeted on me and Bruce. Sometimes he loses the track and starts to behave that way… The way I hate. I mean I'm not a replacement. I earned the title by hard working. Dick agreed that I should take the Robin mantle. Why do Jason think that I'm not worthy of it? I sighed and followed Batman.

* * *

"Cheshire…"

"WHAT?" echoed in the hospital.

* * *

"Listen, Bats I don't think we will find something. I mean the Talons are dead." Red Hood rolled his eyes under his mask, but nobody saw it. Batman stopped and turned slightly to Hood.

"That's not confirmed." and he walked further.

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" Wally shouted.

"Hey, Wally calm, dude."

"Calm? You have a child with Cheshire, Roy! She's an assassin!" he shouted to the other redhead.

"And that's why she left Lian with me." Wally sighed trying to process things.

"I disappear and these happens." he laid down.

* * *

"Yeah, it's not confirmed (at least in your head). But what if you find them? What will happen?" the dark knight of Gotham stopped and turned to his second son. "Will you kill them? Cause I doubt that." the boy crossed his arms.

* * *

"That's why you shouldn't disappear just like that." Roy snickered.

"Yeah…" Wally smiled "I guess you're right…"

* * *

Tim's P.O.V.

Oh, heck. Batman's bat-glare directed to Red Hood's resistance against the bat. Family problems… Again…

"No. I don't think you will kill and you know why?" Red Hood started.

"Red Hood not here." my eyes widened. Wait. Wait. Wait. I've never see Batman pleading, I've never seen Bruce pleading… But this was totally his pleading tone. "Please." the softness of his tone hurt my heart. I looked to Red Hood hoping he respects the man's request.

* * *

"I disappear, so Roy has a child…" Wally snorted in shock.

"Actually I'd had Lian before you disappeared." Roy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh okay…Artie goes by Tigress and Dick dies… What else?"

* * *

Tim's P.O.V.

Batman's face showed something unfamiliar… I mean I saw that face when he didn't wear the cowl… Care… He looked to me then to Red Hood.

"No, Bats. When I died you didn't do anything. I hoped that clown will die. That he won't do any bad anymore. But no. You let him live because you have that line that you can't cross… Fine. I don't blame you, not anymore. I moved on. But let me get it straight… If Dick dies you cross that line?" Red Hood demanded and pointed a finger to Batman's chest. This is bad.

* * *

"The Team moved to the Watchtower. Mount Justice is destroyed. But you've already known that…" Flash listed what happened during the time when the redhead missed. The redhead listened carefully. "…and Bart took the Kid Flash mantle." Wally's eyes widened.

"I got replaced…" he murmured in realization.

* * *

Tim's P.O.V.

Batman was looking at Red Hood in silence.

"As I thought." Red Hood spat. "You are not capable to do it. Then why are we here?" Batman didn't respond. "I thought we have talked about this. I don't want you to forget Dick, I want you to move on and raise Tim." with that he walked past us.

"Where are you going?" I asked approaching him. He looked at me.

"Listen I'm not in your little family team. I will help if it's needed, but I have my own rotten life. Don't follow me." he walked away. I was lost. Batman wasn't getting better… Jason? He left… Alfred? I can't bother him with these dumb things... I... I must do something... I must grow up...

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Did you try to put some drama in this story?**

 **Yeah..? Is that so bad?**

 **Disclaimer: Well...**

 **Well?**

 **Disclaimer: You don't own them. *runs away***

 **That wasn't an answer! Anyway hope you like the chapter and please review. ^-^**


	16. To Save Him: Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! :D I just want to be sure that you know, this chapter contains Star Wars.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Oh... Here you are... You were miss- Wait why?**

 **Because it's part of a challenge, Star Wars DCU Crossover Challenge by joe63129... But I kinda made some changes... To make it easier for me.**

 **Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* Please get to the point.**

 **Ok, I hope you all will like this story and _review_ it... I helps a lot. Disclaimer is giving me a bat-glare... So, yeah I don't own characters or Young Justice but I own the ideas. So until next time have a nice week and bye. *waving, gripping Disclaimer's hand and waving with its hands too***

* * *

 _Punch. Punch. Punch._

He was punching the punching bag, like it owed to him.

 _Punch. Punch. Kick._

He was shaken… Yes, Roy Harper, the Red Arrow was shaken…

 _Kick. Punch. Punch._

Life wasn't good to him… So, he remembered, to ease the pain, how it was to be a child…

It was a normal day, when the League had a mission and he was left with a 10 year old Kid Flash, who was never shutting his mouth and an 8 year old, still in training Robin. He was the only **thirteen** year old, so, he had to stay with 'his little friends', Oliver's words… Yeah, who else would say such thing? If you must be kind to Gotham's wealthiest guy's son because your guardian makes you to do it that doesn't mean you're friend with the child… Even if you care a little for him… Just a little… Then there's the other one, Robin's friend… Let's just say it's hard to be **thirteen**.

Robin rushed to the windows and looked out.

"What if… Once upon a time Earth was part of the Star Wars Universe?" he turned at Speedy and Kid, who had that nerd look… Gee. "And-and one the Darth Vader is resurrected? You know like with some kind of magic…"

"By the Force." said Kid Nerd.

"So Anakin wakes up in a cave. He doesn't remember who he was until he goes off the cave and sees that he's on a planet, with actual people. He gets a huuuge headache and he gets a flashback of Vader. So he walks on the foreign planet, the Earth. Meanwhile he discovers there are mostly humans, like him." Speedy sighed… How's that he's the one who always gets in these situations? He should be with the League, fighting alongside them, not babysitting… "He feels something sorrow in his stomach, guilt. He is so feeling it he bumps into someone, Oliver Queen, who has Roy, his son by his side." the child got Speedy's attention. "Anakin doesn't understand why he feels suddenly Force presences, but there's a man, Barry Allen and a boy, Wally West who gives that feeling. A big boom catches his attention and he can see an alien, with unnatural powers, the Darkseid. Oliver and Barry as well as Roy and Wally disappeared and there it was the most awesome fight ever! The Justice League appeared and they were all fighting and the Force was tingling."

"Tingling?" Speedy asked.

"Whatever." Robin pouted, Speedy rolled his eyes under the mask. "So, Anakin sees the fight and he doesn't know if he should join or not. A big boom catches his attention and when he turns Darkseid is there. Anakin tries to protect himself from Darkseid's punches and he lifts one of his hands to Darkseid, who is thrown to a wall. Something clicks in Anakin's mind, he-he realizes that he helped a side… The good side without even hesitating. He smiles thinking about hope. The hope that means he's still good. After Darkseid is beaten the League gathers around Anakin. 'You are strong. I can feel your power in the Force.' he says to the League. 'But I can sense more. The power of the Dark Side… Why are you so powerful?' the League exchanges looks. 'We fight for people.' says Superman, 'Peace.' says Wonder Woman, 'Justice.' says Batman, 'We fight for a better tomorrow.' says Robin, Kid Flash and…" Robin smiles to Speedy. "…Speedy. 'You are good… And you are determined… The Force rewards you with sheer power. Are there temples? Jedi temples?' asks Anakin. The League shrugs. 'Who are you, my friend?' asks Aquaman. 'I'm Va-… Anakin… Anakin Skywalker.' Later that day after the League had found out Anakin has no home so they gave him a room in the Watchtower, Anakin meditates. He dreams. He dreams about who… what he was. He dreams about a deserted place, long forgotten, and there's a lady in white. She takes Anakin and leads him through the desert. Her curvy brown hair makes Anakin wonder why she is so familiar. She leads him to a temple and suddenly time passes. The temple rises then fall to its siege. Anakin wakes up. He feels the Force. It's telling him something… The Darkness is coming…" the League entered the room and they looked pissed off.

"Robin. We're leaving." said the grumpy man known as Batman.

"Wha- No!" Kid Flash whined. "He's telling a-" Batman gave a Bat-glare and Kid Flash gulped. "Nothing, sir." he backed to Flash's side…

Roy smiled at the memory and laid down, on the floor. Full of sweat he wondered what would be if… He would have nothing to do with this life… He would never lost his parents… No… What if he would be still that boy? That redhead boy who wanted to be like Ollie one day… And when the puberty hit and he wanted to be his own man… He'll never understand life, that's for sure... But he wondered…

On a rooftop a broken bird was walking. The Red Hood, the second Robin, the broken bird… He was walking when he realized he was heading to his friend's flat, Roy. The man bought (more like made his own) a flat in Gotham. A safe spot, a perfect place for hiding. Red Hood looked at the building and he paled… There… There… No, can't be true!

"Talon?!"


	17. To Save Him: Chapter 5

"Talon?!" Red Hood was watching the silhouette. It was certainly a Talon and suddenly Red Hood remembered.

One day when he was still Robin he was patrolling over the marvellous sight known as Gotham. He was young, no more than fourteen and he was curious as well as excited to be out with the Batman. He couldn't believe he is the Boy Wonder… The faithful partner. The Robin.

He… has never wanted it… has never dreamt about it… Fate is weird. He has never felt that he IS the Robin. Dick has always been disdainful with him… He has never thought it IS his place…

But that day he was free. No Batman around. No Nightwing around. He could patrol all alone. And that was what he wanted, a moment of peace, of being alone. Little he knew that he was being watched by a creature of the night. Robin was walking and remembering the days he was _just_ a boy. Without noticing he was heading to Crime Alley. He smiled at the destination his legs chose to lead him.

He stopped and watched the street… He once called home. A strange sound, like flapping wings unfolded in the darkness right behind him. He recognised the sound, like a bat's flapping arms. He thought its Batman. But boy wrong he was. He remarked something it's not in its place and turned to see a huge owl with a knife in his claws. He heard a rhyme whispered from everywhere. _'Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head.'_ And the next thing he remembered was feeling weak and darkness covering him…

Red Hood shook his head, letting the memory float away. He had no time for nostalgia, the Talon was entering his friend's flat. He gritted his teeth while he was running as fast as he could. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop and jumped through the window… To find his friend bleeding and fighting for his life. But something wasn't in its place. This Talon was new…

The Talon kicked Roy to the wall, who fell to the ground cursing. The Talon looked at Red Hood and hesitated before he threw the smoke pellets to the ground. Luckily Red Hood was trained by the Batman, so, he knew what to do. Unluckily for Roy he was a clear target for the Talon. Red Hood moved and kicked the Talon. Talon took out some knives and threw them at Red Hood, who dodged them, but he lost track of the Talon. He heard Roy grunt in pain and quickly rushed to his friend. The smoke weathered and he could see that Roy was trying to get up, but pain was against him.

"Son of a bitch! What was that?" he grunted looking up at the Red Hood.

"Just a Talon." Red Hood shrugged. "Couldn't you see that?" he helped Roy to get up.

"Yeah, right. But why did it attacked me?"

"You can ask him next time if you want." Roy's eyes widened. "He rushed away because I came around. You're welcome." Roy nodded. "Now, if you don't want to meet him again in this… state I recommend we should visit the Watchtower." he took a domino mask out of his pocket and put on Roy's face.

* * *

 _Recognised: Red Hood B13. Red Arrow B06._

"Kid Flash." a blur appeared next to the two. "Get Red Arrow to a med bay." the boy nodded and ran with the pained hero through the halls. Red Hood observed that the Team's younger members were watching him… He hated this. He turned to leave.

"Since when do criminals have access to the Watchtower?" he could hear the whisper clearly. He snickered and the room went silent.

"The Big Guns haven't told ya, who am I?" he turned. "No? I'm hurt." his tone turned cold.

 _Recognised: Aqualad B02. Lagoon Boy B18._

Two blooded heroes fell through the Zeta. Aqualad got up weakly.

"Talon." realisation came over Red Hood.

"They attacked Red Arrow too. The original Team?"

"They plan something. I will send a group to Kid…" Red Hood nodded and turned.

"I realised I left some unfinished business in Gotham. Anyway, gossip brigade…" he looked at the young members of the Team. "At least tell me you realised that the second Robin disappeared. Just like that." some wide eyes, gasps and some confused expressions. "Good luck dealing with that mess, Kaldur."

 _Recognised: Red Hood B13._

* * *

On a rooftop, somewhere in Gotham a fight was happening. A Talon attacking the Dynamic Duo. Robin was dodging what he could, while Batman was focusing all his pain, sorrow, vengeance in his kicks and punches to destroy this creature. Suddenly an owl appeared and extended its claws to harm Robin.

"Ah!" Robin screamed when the bird fell to the ground covered in blood.

"Ugh… That's a mess." he looked where the sound originated from and smiled. "Wasn't I clear enough, Talon? Clear the fuck out of this city."

* * *

 **I do not own the characters. No reviews? Fine.. :/**


	18. To Save Him: Chapter 6

Gotham City is beautiful and nice, giving a marvellous sight, huge buildings with gargoyles watching over the city. Although it's ancient, it has a great history, interesting and mysterious stories and it was founded years ago, it is keeping up with every modern thing ever invented. In day time Gotham is bustling, busy people all over the place running to work, but night time it's the criminals' place, why? Gotham City is an expensive place, where you're either a rich brat/bitch or poor, trying to survive. Something is sure, it's never boring though, and you never know what'll hit you.

But that's not everything… Gotham has stories… Stories about fascinating things, men dressed up like Owls… Assassins. Old story, let's forget it so silence covered Gotham for years… Until a man made a choice… He killed a couple, man and woman, husband and wife in front of their son. So Gotham was awaken again.

That day something happened. The son became a creature of the night. A path nobody should have… And that changed everything. Criminals were punished. Murderers were jailed. People became curious, so psychopaths arose.

Years passed another man made a mistake. He killed a couple, a man and a woman, husband and wife in front of their very dear son. The Court of Owls was awoken… But they lost their prize.

Another boy… Murdered.

Another boy… Shattered?

Gotham's alive. But this time what will silence the gigantic beast?

* * *

"Wasn't I clear enough, Talon? Clear the fuck out of this city." Red Hood growled in the foggy night.

The Talon looked at his surroundings and seemingly hesitated. Some seconds, but enough for a bullet to be shot. The Talon backed away, but it got his leg, so the battle began.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Watchtower…_

"Was he-?" Wonder Girl.

"Don't tell me ha was who-" Blue Beetle.

"No way!" Beast Boy.

"Robin?!" Bumble Bee. Wonder Girl.

"-I think he was." Blue Beetle.

"Woah! This. Is." Kid Flash.

"Enough!" Aqualad roared and everyone looked at him. Migraine coming in.

"Awesome…" Kid Flash chirped sheepishly.

"Kid Flash get Lagoon Boy to the med bay." ordered Aqualad and Kid Flash nodded taking the injured colleague and zooming out of the room.

Then the leader turned to the Zetas heading to the teleportation device.

"Just what on Earth do you think you're doing?" Batgirl appeared of literally nowhere –at least that was what everyone thought about the Bats- and put a hand on Aqualad's shoulder.

"Wally is in trouble."

"You're injured." Aqualad sighed, since when are things this hectic? "Besides, I've already talked with Superboy and M'gan and they weren't attacked." she smiled warmly. "So, I talked with Flash. He and Tigress will protect Wally. Sure thing." Aqualad smiled back and nodded. "Now, I think you should visit the med bay too." the man sighed and walked to the destination.

After the hero exited the room Wonder Girl turned to Batgirl.

"So, will we get answers?" asked the girl innocently and Batgirl swore undertone.

* * *

Superboy was sitting near the big golden globe which represented The Daily Planet, one of the most successful newspaper in Metropolis. Near the boy a green girl was sitting finishing her communication with a fellow hero.

"Batgirl said there were attacks, Talons. Aqualad, Lagoon Boy and Red Arrow are injured. Red Hood thinks they want the original Team." M'gan filled in sitting on the frightening height. "We should be aware."

"What about Wally?" the boy grunted.

"He's with Flash and Tigress, he'll be alright." M'gan reassured and Conner nodded and focused on the height, frown forming on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Talons should be dead. I hate Talons!" his voice rose, but he sighed.

Lately, he was working on his temper. After what happened with Nightwing, Superman changed and accepted totally the boy. He trusted the boy, so much that he let Conner look over Metropolis sometimes.

"…Maybe if there are Talons there's Nightwing too…" M'gan started quietly. Superboy looked at her and she didn't know where to put Conner's facial expretion.

"Zatara erased the League's memory after we time-traveled. Nightwing's wasn't. If he's alive he'll know us. Can you locate him?" M'gan nodded and began the search.

* * *

"How are you my friend?" Kaldur asked Roy, while they were both sitting on beds in the med bay.

"I'll live. What about you?" the young man looked at his childhood friend.

"Better." Kaldur sighed.

"What happened?"

"We were in the ocean, when knives began falling, so we tried to avoid it and ended on the land, but there a Talon was waiting for us… Cobb. I tried to fight him and gave direct orders to Lagoon Boy, he should have ran away… I was wrong. If he would listen, I would be dead." he admitted honestly.

"Where were you?" Roy tried to get a clue on the attacks.

"Gotham Harbour." Kaldur said thinking about those attacks in Gotham… Coincidence? No way.

"So, Cobb attacked you. Two Talons then. Mine was hesitating and looked like a rookie." Roy was debating on the case.

"Do you think it was a new Talon?"

"No. All I say that the way he moved…"

"Excuse me, my friend." Kaldur touched his communicator and quickly ran away.

"…he moved like-like a Grayson…" he jumped down from the bed and cursed in pain. _Get it together! What's the point in being a hero if you can't save your friend?_ "Fuck it." he ran out of the room.

* * *

"So? Did you get anything?" Superboy looked at Miss Martian impatiently.

"Wait." she focused harder. "There's something." she tried to solve the puzzle "Oh no!" she exited the state and collapsed horrified.

"What?" Superboy caught her.

"Nightwing is alive, he's in Gotham… But he's-he's..." she started crying and Superboy hugged her. He took her communicator and touched it.

"Superboy to Aqualad. I repeat Superboy to Aqualad. Nightwing is the a Talon." he said flatly.

* * *

 **I know. It's been a long time, but I got stuck between school and being sick. And I'll have a full summer, so I don't know when will I post again.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Where were you?!**

 **You know, being sick and screwing up my summer plans. Yeah, I know. I don't own DC... And blah blah.**

 **But I hope this chapter will fill up until I'll come back with a new one.**

 **So, hope you'll enjoy it. :)**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	19. To Save Him: Chapter 7

Gotham is a stormy place. Everyone knows that. Clouds, clouds, grey clouds conquering the sky, like a grey army against the blue one. The blue army is weak in Gotham, like the grey is as powerful as criminals fighting against the law and the blue remains in a few... There's still a spark, like a spot on the never ending mixture of black and white, good and evil, ying and yang, a spot which is increasing slowly but it's not that beautiful blue of the sky, it's a dark blue. Dark meaning pain and blue meaning good over a town. That dark blue is a creature of the night and it's not like those grey creatures, this is made from pain and it's increasing because there's legacy. Three young boys.

One was flying without fear and fighting the grey although it ran in his veins.

One was angering and punching the grey like it owed him more than for others.

One was calculative and smart focusing and thinking before attacking the grey.

One day one died. One day he came back leaving a black spot. One day other died. That day the grey increased…

* * *

"Aqualad to Batman. I repeat Aqualad to Batman. Do you copy?"

"Any signs?" Red Arrow asked Aqualad as they entered Gotham by a Zeta.

"I can't communicate either to him or Robin." Aqualad sighed and they began to escalate a building. "But Red Hood sent the location right after he left from the Watchtower."

"He's still good although he masks it." they continued to climb.

"Yes he is."

"Then why do you judge him? Just like the others." Red Arrow asked and Aqualad froze on his spot.

"I do not intend to judge him. It is just…"

"He's a criminal, who killed, who has a way of maiming bad guys, yeah you judge him." Red Arrow filled in.

"Yes, I do." Aqualad sighed. "But why do not you judge him?"

"Maybe it's because I'm a clone." Red Arrow chuckled.

* * *

Grey clouds, grey clouds covering Gotham, why do you hate the blue of the pure people? Grey covering the place letting no space for blue, but it's not that simple. Blue fights back, like a wild animal fighting for life. Grey whispers in the dark… _Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head._ Blue punches back. Fight shall arise.

* * *

Aqualad and Red Arrow climbed up and froze on their spot.

"No…" Red Arrow whispered, his face going pale. Aqualad gritted his teeth and began racing to the fight.

* * *

 _One month later…_

 _Watchtower._

In front of the med bay sat a dark figure. People walking near him, but the figure just stayed there without moving. Sometimes Superman or Wonder Woman came in to hush him to sleep, eat and get away from that horrific sight. But the figure always came back.

"What's up?" the Flash stopped near the figure, but no response. The Flash sighed and sat down on the bench. "I know Diana and Clark want you to talk, but you don't have to… I know how hard it is." he looked at the dark man near him, who didn't move, except his lungs. "After Wally was absorbed by the Speed Force I blamed myself. How could I lose him? I am the Flash, a hero who can't save his own partner. What kind of a hero am I? Doubts were everywhere around me. I know how is to lose somebody who's like a _son_. But just as Dick, Wally came back and he recovered. I know I didn't get all the cake, I got just a piece of it, but listen… Bat… Bruce…" the dark man looked at the other. "I'm here for you and the League as well." Batman nodded and turned back to the window. "And I'm here not just for this pep talk, but to convince you to go home, because you have other sons there and a butler who is very worried about you. And I know you don't want to go, but listen this happened to me too, I had Iris back home and believe I'll call if anything happens I promise." they looked into each other's eyes and Batman nodded and got up, but not without a final glance to the window.

The window that showed a horrific scene. The window which showed a white room and lots of machines wired all to a vulnerable person. A pale person lying unconscious on the white bed.

Batman clenched his fists remembering all what happened. All what happened with his _son._

* * *

 **Hello My Dearest Readers!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Oh, look who decided to come back.**

 **Hello to you too... Anyway did you see? Did you see?**

 **Disclaimer: What?**

 **I got reviews, followers, favorites! *.***

 **Disclaimer: A-and?**

 _ **Thank you, everyone it's so good to know people like my story!**_

 **Disclaimer: So, you decided to leave for a month... Anyway you don't own DC and it's characters.**

 **I left because I was busy, and stuff happened, good stuff... So you had to ruin it with your disclaimer...**

 ** _By the way I will finish this story that's sure thing, it'll take some time but I'll try to make it even, I mean minimum one story per month_.**

 **Hope you like it. Until next time byee. :)**


	20. To Save Him: Chapter 8

"So, Dick ended up here." a red head male said with a troubled tone while staying in front of the room where he's friend was laying on his hospital bed.

"Yes." the older man in the room nodded.

"And Bats gone nuts, I guess." the boy crossed his arms.

"More or less, but I could convince him to go home." the Flash said while eating. "I mean there are some real issues going on." he looked at the window near the door, through it, at the man on the bed.

"All my fault-"

"Wally. It was no one's fault. You saved people, Dick saved you and Kaldur and Roy saved Dick. Everything will be alright, _time_ will resolve it." the man took a bite.

"I'm not going to be a hero anymore, Uncle Barry. Never again. Besides, Bart proved he is a good Kid Flash. That name belongs to Bart."

"He has questioned every single thing he had done as Kid Flash. He wanted you to be proud of him."

"I am proud. He doesn't know I'm here, right?"

"No, he doesn't." Wally took two hamburgers and began walking down the hallway. "Hey! Where're you goin'?" Flash yelled after him with full mouth.

"Making a competition. Which Kid Flash can eat faster?" Wally yelled back.

"I think I know." Flash murmured to himself and chuckled. "Hey! You didn't leave food for me!" the man yelled.

* * *

In the meeting room all the heroes gathered, except Flash and Batman. Aqualad and Red Arrow were standing in the middle of the room, determination radiating from them. The doors were locked, the place was secured.

"The Court of Owls is back." said Red Arrow without any warning earning an exasperated look from Aqualad. "What? I thought we're gonna get straight into the subject." Red Arrow rose his arms in a defensive position, Aqualad sighed.

"Wait, what?" asked Shazam tone full of surprise and some heroes looked skeptically at the two in the middle of the room.

"Their pets attacked Batman, Robin and Red Hood one month ago." some heroes looked with wide eyes, clearly not ringing any bells. "Really?" Red Arrow wailed his hands exasperatedly. "You didn't know. Where were you? Living under a rock?"

"Red Arrow." Aqualad warned.

"Nightwing's in the med bay. Bats acting weird. Flash is always at the med bay. And you don't know what happened? Seriously?" he made a confused face, Aqualad sighed. 'This is going to be interesting.'

* * *

"How's being Kid Flash?" asked the male red head the boy standing opposite him in the cafeteria.

"It's awesome. I mean… Do you want the name back?" fear flashed over the boy's face.

"No, I don't." the male smiled sadly. "Do you like it?" his smile faded.

"Yes." the child grinned eagerly. "But it is hard…" he looked away. "…to be as good at it as you were." the man put a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it, so the boy looked up.

"You're doing a good job, Bart, and I'm proud."

"Really?" in a flash the boy was near the man, trapping him into a tight hug.

"Kid, let me breath!" the man wailed.

"SorryWally,butthisisjustsosawesome." the boy stopped seeing that the man looked away. "What's wrong?"

"I left and everything changed. It's so weird. I mean while I was recovering I was dreaming about things that happened… I was remembering the good times, when me and Nightwing, who was Robin back then, were thinking about what prank to pull, and Red Arrow, who was Speedy, was babysitting us. We were children and after some time, we ended up being best friends and we talked a lot. I mean a lot. But I remember that one day, when the founders had a meeting, that me, Robin and Speedy were bored so we went up the vents and dropped in a room, there we were goofing and playing." he smiles at the memory. "I was thinking I'll be the Flash, Robin thought he'll be Batman and Speedy that he'll be like Green Arrow. It's so weird to see how things turned out… I don't want to be a hero anymore. Nightwing became a Talon and I don't know how it happened. Red Arrow got enough of this place and went solo… Sometimes I wish I could be that kid again." Wally looked at the boy, who was sad.

"Sorry, Wally." he said quickly and Wally found himself in that tight hug.

"I can't breathe!"

* * *

When the meeting ended Red Arrow went to Martian Manhunter and signalized to follow him. When nobody was there Red Arrow turned to the alien and spoked quietly.

"Hey, J'onn. I was thinking how could The Court make Dick be a Talon and I think they manipulated him somehow. Can you look into his mind?"

"I was told it is a rude thing to do."

"Well, it is, but not in this context. But please, don't tell anyone. I don't think anyone would appreciate it." Red Arrow looked around to see if anyone is listening.

"I understand, and I will do it, you are concerned about your friend."

"Yes, I am." the man looked down, shaking his head he looked back up. "I suspect they did something with his brain or something, I don't want anyone being controlled by some codes, like I was. Please don't tell it to anyone, not even M'gan, she is still shaken. I'm counting on you, thanks." he turned and left.

* * *

Miss Martian and Superboy were walking in the corridor when they both noticed two walking piles of food. With legs. Two walking piles of food with legs… They both stopped and took a better look.

"Wally? Bart?" M'gan asked, now seeing the man and boy each holding a huge pile of food.

"Yeah?" both answered.

"What are you doing?" Conner asked.

"There's a speedster sitting alone in front of the med bay. Speedsters have fast metabolism. Believe me, guys, he needs our help." and then both left balancing the food, leaving two confused people.

* * *

 **I'm back.  
**

 **Disclaimer: *slow hand clapping* Wow.**

 **Mean. Anyway I hope this chapter is good enough.**

 **Disclaimer: Why?**

 **Because I wrote it in about two hours... I so hope people will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Whatever, don't you forget me!**

 **Fine, fine. I don't own DC or any characters, but I own my imagination and computer. XD**

 **Disclaimer: Very funny...**

 ***grin***

 **Hope you like it, until next time, byee. :)**


	21. To Save Him: Chapter 9

Roy's P.O.V.

It wasn't hard to believe what the Martian said. Dick had amnesia when he got in the Court's claws and they made sure he will believe them. J'onn looked into Dick's mind and said the Court made Dick to believe that Bruce was an abusive father, he should be angry when he sees Bruce. J'onn made sure Dick will not remember what the Court said about Bruce, so the only ones who knew about that was J'onn and me.

The problem is tough, J'onn said Dick had a memory of killing somebody, he couldn't erase that memory, like it's a vital part of Dick's self. Maybe when he'll be awake we'll know. But until that moment we have to wait.

Months later Dick woke up. As it looked like he didn't remember what happened. Heroes and family greeted him, but in the corner of the room I was talking to J'onn.

"It is odd. He should remember what occurred." J'onn said, voice low. "There was no trace of a new amnesia in his mind."

"Maybe it's just because his mind is still foggy. Batman said he's taking him to the manor. Should I be worried about what can happen if he gets back memories?" I look at Dick, he's smiling, but he's still pale.

"It will be Batman's problem." Martian Manhunter looked at Dick for some moments. "You should look into the Court's case. They are still out, somewhere." I nodded and walked to my friend.

* * *

After two weeks Dick wasn't allowed to go out on patrol.

"But, Bruce! I'm Nightwing!" he shouted to the man who raised him. "I can do this." Alfred entered the living room and sighed.

"Master Richard, you are still not fully recovered-"

"But I'm a…" he paled and fell on the couch."…hero…?" he whispered and put his head in his palms crying. Alfred and Bruce exchanged glances and both went near the man. Bruce crouched in front of him, while Alfred kept distance.

"-and then it exploded." Tim and Jason entered the room and both froze seeing Dick crying.

"What happened?" Jason asked and looking at Alfred.

"A memory I suppose, Master Jason." Jason sighed. Dick had memories coming back since he woke up. They appeared when he looked at something or they spoke with him. But he has never broken down like this. Sure, he became angry or sad before, and apologizing all day long.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Bruce asked gently, like when Dick was little and needed comfort after a nightmare. But Dick didn't answer. He was shaking and trying to stop.

"I-I…" he rushed, then swallowed. "…killed a man." the room froze and Dick sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault." Bruce said slowly, trying to reach his son's shoulder, but Dick shook his hand off.

"It was." he stopped sobbing and looked haunted. "I knew what I was doing. I wasn't insane. I wasn't out of control… They told me to do it and I did it." he sighed and closed his eyes.

"It was the Court's fault Dick." _'and I'm going to beat them for this.'_

"Come on, Dick." Jason approached and sat next to Dick. "Welcome to the Anti-hero gig." he patted Dick on his back, when he saw Dick isn't smiling on the joke. "It's not your fault, they made you to do it, and you couldn't say no."

"I should have."

"Shoulda. Coulda Didn't." Tim sat next to Dick. "Past is past, let it go."

"That wasn't you, Dick. We know you wouldn't do it." Bruce looked up at his son.

"The thing I swore I'll never do… They made me cross the line…But this won't end here. I'm not finished." he got on his feet and walked down to the Cave...

* * *

 _Son. Acrobat. The flying Grayson. –Dick._

 _Sidekick. Sensation. The Boy Wonder. –Robin._

 _Hero. Protector. The Dark Heir. –Nightwing._

 _Assassin. Broken. The puppet. –Talon._

* * *

"What's that sound?" a thief asks the others. "The Batman?"

"This is not his style. Who are you!" the other one yells.

"You're right. I'm no Batman." a man in black and a blue bird on his chest walks out. "I'm worse. I'm Nightwing."

* * *

 **And that's it. Disclaimer, buddy this is the end, so I'll be kind with you, I don't own the characters.  
**

 **Disclaimer: That's it?**

 **Yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: Oh, okay, then I'll find another story writer to annoy.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading this story :) Hope you liked it :)**

 **But sadly this is it.. :/**

 **Thank you for everything! Byee!**


End file.
